A Lost Love Renewed
by Dragonlady80906
Summary: What happens when the one you love dies before you can tell her how you feel? What if your brother's tales of time travel weren't so crazy? A once in a lifetime meeting brings two people together that never had the chance before.


He never knew when it had hit him. He didn't think he would ever know. All that mattered was the fact he felt it now and it was too late. She was gone. That was the past and it was his only regret.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the documents that littered his desk. For the millionth time SHE had crossed his mind. Heaving a sigh he started sorting the papers to find the most relevant ones. It was something he requested of his secretary, mixing up his relevant proposals with the bull, because he needed anything to occupy his mind. Trying to focus on his work was the only thing that kept him functioning now-a-days.

A knock came to his door and he muttered a simple "enter". The person that came in was dressed to the nines and looked well groomed. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised he brother could pull off such a thing. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knew his brother would have forgotten this day. "I am here to give you the day off, bro. You do remember today?" Sesshomaru looked quizzically at the calendar. Circled in red pen was March 7. Three months into the new year. His eyes darkened with the knowledge; red seeping into the edges. Blinking back the pain and anger he nodded to his younger brother.

In all honesty, not that he'd ever tell Inuyasha, he never hated the younger man. If he had really wanted the boy dead he would have done it long ago. No, Inuyasha was never the problem. His despise was mostly directed at his father and himself for not knowing sooner. Really, his father and mother never got along, but they had never really tried either. They had never mated so that did leave his father free. Well he didn't care then and still doesn't now, but did his father have to really leave him behind to deal with an aggravated female? That was the worst part. The other part was the fact his father never let him meet the new woman or his new brother. He had only learned about Inuyasha after his father had been dead when he had to fight for his land and titled heritage. That left him no time to look for his brother or the woman, let alone protect them. They were pack no matter the falling out his parents had. Dogs were all about pack. After his title was secured and his heritage in the right hands, Sesshomaru looked everywhere for his newest family members. It had taken years, sorting lies from truths, battles of betrayal, lost trails and dead ends to finally find his pack members. The woman had already been dead for a while. He mourned that loss for a time. When he had finally tracked Inuyasha down, the times had already taken their toll on the boy. Raised to believe that no demon or human in their right mind would want anything to do with a half-blood the youngster lashed out at him. He decided then that he should probably take things slowly and keep his distance from the boy. He looked out for him until he felt he no longer had to but he could never change the boy's mind. He had also come to the conclusion that since he couldn't get the boy to listen to reason he would full-fill his brother's needed roll for a bad guy to fight. That is how the whole "rivalry" came to be. It wasn't until many years later, the kind heart of a priestess and friendships of both sides did the boy's head clear of the nonsense. He still kept his distance and maintained his "hatred" for the boy because he did fell slighted. After the final battle with the blasted half-demon Naraku, He did manage to tell Inuyasha that he was "acceptable". That pacified the hanyou and he was willing to let it be because it meant the boy at least believed him and he had his brother. He figured he'd tell him some day.

Then the unthinkable happened. The priestess tried to give the wish to Inuyasha as promised, but he wouldn't have it. He said he wanted nothing to do with the wretched thing and told her to do what she wanted with it. She had nodded and after offering it to each of her friends who gave the same reply, she made a wish. She was amazing in her reasoning as she tried to come up with the perfect "pure" wish. She started thinking of what a wish was. She immediately saw the problem. A wish was something one made to obtain something or change something else. They already knew that a pure wish was a wish that one didn't obtain anything. The priestess knew that there was no such thing as a "pure" wish, so she made a choice. She had a borrowed knife from the slayer, no one even remember she had borrowed, and plunged it into her side shallowly. Everyone had jumped up it reaction, but she waved them off. She took the jewel and shoved it into the small opening. The power of the jewel seamlessly closed the cut. She smiled at them all as the jewel came to a low hum and then...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was standing in the garage already. His car, a modest 2012 Chevrolet Impala, was still locked and his hand was on the handle. Frowning he unlocked the car and got in. He focused on his destination. He lost focus once while driving and it was disastrous. He had managed to slip to the shoulder on night while it rained, his brother in the passenger seat sleeping, lost to memories invoked by the sound of the heavy rain and thunder. It was so much like that day he couldn't help it. He hadn't even be aware of hitting those ridges he once believed were ridiculous. The grass jarred him back quickly enough to relies he mistake, but too late to do anything about it. He hit an old oak tree, wrapping the engine magnificently around the trunk, and with enough force to leave a good dent it. His brother's belt had broken under the force of the impact and thrown him through the window. He was in intensive care for weeks. Sesshomaru gained a bloodied nose and some impressive scratches but was otherwise fine. To this day he refused to drive in the rain; instead he would rent a car and hire a driver for just that purpose.

He slowed as he neared his destination. An excellently maintained cemetery on the edge of town. It was full of beautiful flowers and pristinely manicured lawn. Walk through the front gate, being careful to follow only the stoned paths, he quickly found his family's bought and paid for portion. There all the people in his and his brother's small packs were laid to rest. The slayer and monk and all their children. The young Rin and hers. Even Inuyasha's mother original headstone and a headstone for his father that stood side by side. Then the only grave that stood alone. A very detailed standing angel, head bowed over praying hands with closed eyes. On it's back was strapped a bow and a full quiver. Carved of polished grey-white marble. A simple inscription stood beside the heavenly image on a simply carved stone, "An angel and friend to all that knew her." His brother had told him that this marker was pointless. The argument that ensued left both brothers battered and worn out. Inuyasha never questioned him for it again though. Sesshomaru sighed again. He placed a single rose, watered with blue-dyed water, upon the ledge for offerings.

He remembered her eyes. Blue-sapphire lit with an inner flame he could never fault her for. Oh, he had seen it die; every time that wicked, wretch of a walking clay pot ever came around and Inuyasha would chase her. He knew it was mean to think of her that way seeing as how she was torn from her everlasting slumber by the dark magic of a selfish witch who sought only the power of the jewel, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the pain she inflicted on the poor young priestess who never did anything but be in the wrong place at the wrong time…

He looked up at the face of the stone face. It was her, carved by his own hand until they bled from the force he used. Yes, he had carved the figure with his own claws and poisons until he had a perfect copy. He had gone through six different mountains until he found the right material. Then he cut and cut, starting over again with each failure until the got the portions right. Then he smoothed it slowly for weeks with his corrosive poison until he had all the rough edges smoothed down. He spent months later working out the right details on smaller rocks until he had the knowledge he wanted and set to work. Months. Who was he kidding? He had spent three and a half years in the blackened pit carving, cutting, molding, shaping the perfect figure. He finished the piece and brought it into his lands keeping it safe all those years; moving it and polishing it.

It as never enough though. He would always look upon that face and feel it all over again. The hatred. The rage. The pain. The loss. The absolute feeling of failure. You see, he blamed himself for never reaching her in time. The wound never killed her but the fall…

Taking a deep breath, his throat closed. He could still smell her scent every now and then. The pain was choking him again. Forcing himself to breath he realized he wasn't imagining it this time. He really could smell her. At least that was his heart's dearest hope as he turned to face the presence behind him.

**Author's note: I will be continuing my other stories. I feel slightly ashamed because I haven't don't this in so long I can hardly remember having stories to write. I don't even remember what I was doing or where I was going with them. Please forgive me. I am going to be working on getting those stories back in progress.**


End file.
